Revenge Against The Gods
by hulgar.kyoise
Summary: Mengambil Tema dari beberapa Anime seperti Highschool DxD, Magi, Dll Kreasi saya xDv Maaf kalau hancur, soalnya Auth masih Newbie yang ingin mencoba dan mengambil resiko #Plaak xDv
1. Chapter 1 - Pembicaraan!

["] Judul :: - ( Masih Bingung :3 )

["] Genre :: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Shounen, 1/2 Ecchi ._.

["] Author :: Febri Nugroho

• Warning 1 :: Author Masih Pemula, Jadi Maaf Jika FF nya Jelek atau Hancur (/o\)  
• Warning 2 :: Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Auth Pemula ( Kalau jelek dan hancur, mohon maaf ) :v

NB :: Setelah Membaca Tinggalkanlah Kritik atau Saran.. Agar Kelak Authnya Bisa Buat Lebih Bagus Lagi.. Jangan Di Bully Kalau Hancur (/o\)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
» Chapter 1 - Pembicaraan! «

• 06.45 AM

Suatu Pagi yang cerah. Seorang adik perempuan sedang membangunkan kakak laki-lakinya yang sedang tidur.

"Kak, Kak.. Bangun, nanti kakak telat ke sekolah" Ucap adik perempuan tersebut membangunkan kakaknya

"Apaan sih.. ?" Jawab kakaknya

"Ini udah hampir jam 7 Kak, nanti Kakak telat ke sekolah"

"Heeh.." Kakaknya pun tersebut berteriak dan langsung bergegas dari tempat tidurnya lalu mengganti baju tidurnya dengan baju sekolah.

Anak laki-laki tersebut sedang makan di ruang makan dan ibunya sedang mencuci piring.

"Tora kemana, Bu ?" Tanya lelaki tersebut

"Dia sudah pergi duluan, kira kira setengah jam yang lalu" Jawab ibunya

"Ah, Kampret tu anak. Dia ninggalin gua lagi" Ucap lelaki tersebut dengan kesal karena di tinggalkan oleh Tora yang merupakan adik laki-lakinya

Lelaki tersebut menyelesaikan makanannya dan langsung pergi ke sekolah.

"Aku pergi dulu ya.." Ia berteriak dan langsung keluar dari rumah lalu berlari ke sekolahnya.

"Kano.. Uang jajanmu ketinggalan" Ibunya keluar dari rumah lalu berteriak kepada lelaki itu yang dengan cepat berlari ke sekolah. Anak laki-laki tersebut bernama Kano.

.

• 07.10 AM

Akhirnya Kano sampai di sekolahnya dan langsung berlari ke kelasnya dan sampai di depan kelasnya.

"Dasar tukang tidur"

"Jangan nonton bokep melulu tiap malam"

"Hahahahah.." Kano pun langsung di tertawakan oleh teman-temannya sesaat dia sampai ke kelasnya.

"Sudah, sudah.. Kano, silahkan duduk" Gurunya pun menyuruhnya untuk segera duduk agar gurunya bisa melanjutkan pelajarannya.

"Baik, Bu" Kano berjalan ketempat duduknya dengan merunduk karena malu.

"Telat lagi, bro?" Ucap teman sebangkunya

"Sialan lu, kenapa lu gak bangunin gua.. Gua jadinya telat" Kata Kano kesal

"Hahahah.. Lu sih, tidur mati mana bisa gue bangunin" Ucap Temannya mengejek

.

• 09.15 AM

"Teeeeet" Bel istirahat pun berbunyi.

"Tora, yuk ke kantin" Kano mengajak teman sebangkunya itu untuk ke Kantin. Nama teman sebangku Kano adalah Torazaki yang biasa dipanggil Tora dan merupakan adiknya.

"Iya iya" Kata Tora sambil mengemaskan buku-bukunya.

Mereka pun pergi ke Kantin bersama-sama. Saat di perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan seorang Wanita yang sangat cantik yang lagi berjalan bersama dua temannya. Wanita itu merupakan Idola di sekolah mereka dan juga banyak yang naksir sama Wanita tersebut.

"Hime, apa hari ini kau sibuk ?"

"Tidak kok, emang ada apa ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke kolam berenang, aku sudah lama tidak berenang"

"Wahh, itu Ide yang bagus"

Ternyata gadis itu bernama Hime. Hime adalah Idola para pria di sekolahnya Kano.

Kano tidak lepas menatap Hime karena kecantikannya, bodynya yang WOW, bajunya juga tampak ketat dibagian dadanya. Saat mereka berpapasan Hime tampak tersenyum ke arah Kano, yang membuat jantung Kano berdetak dengan kencang karena mendapatkan senyum dari si gadis idola tersebut. Kano pun membalas senyumannya Hime dan Mata Kano tidak lepas memandang Hime walaupun mereka telah saling melewati.

"Hey, kenapa kau menatapnya terus ?" Tora menyenggol bahunya Kano.

"Heh, tidak apa, ayo kita pergi" Kano tampak kaget karena ulah Tora yang menyenggolnya.

"Ciee, naksir ya.. Kalau lu suka sama Hime. Lu harus berjuang keras soalnya hampir semua laki-laki di sekolah ini menyukai nya" ucap Tora sambil tertawa kecil

"Itu masalah gampang, hahahah" ucap Kano bangga

Kano dan Tora pun sampai ke Kantin.

"Ramen 2 ya, Bu" Tora memesan makanan

"Iya, dek.. tunggu sebentar" Jawab Ibu Kantin

Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang kosong, lalu menempatinya.

Tak lama kemudian Ramen yang di pesan tadi datang. Dengan cepat mereka menghabiskan ramen tersebut.

"Hei, Kano.. Gua pengen bayar ramennya dulu ya" Melihat Kano yang tertunduk dan tak ada jawaban dari Kano.

"Kano, Kanoo.. Lu tak apa ?" Tanya Tora yang khawatir sambil menggoyangkan badan Kano.

Kano pun mengangkat kepalanya, lalu menatap Tora dengan wajah yang sedang bersedih.

"Heh, lu kenapa ?" Tanya Tora yang kaget melihat Kano.

"Uuang.. Jajan gua, ketinggalan" Jawab Kano sambil merengek

"APAA !" Teriak Tora yang terkejut.

.

• 09.30 AM

"Ah Sial, kenapa lu harus lupa bawa uang jajan" Ucap Tora kesal yang sedang menuju ke kelasnya

"Lu sih ninggalin gua, jadinya gua kan buru-buru dan lupa bawa uang jajan" Jawab Kano dang senyum iblisnya. Sebenarnya Kano tidak lupa dia cuman pengen balas dendam aja karena Tora udah ninggalin dia saat pergi ke sekolah

"Ah, sudahlah.. Pokoknya bes-" Ucap Tora terpotong karena ada sesuatu terjadi

"Duarrrrr" Sebuah ledakan

"Hah, apa itu ?" Tanya Kano terkejut

"Mana ku tahu.. Asal suaranya kayaknya dari kelas kita" Ucap Tora berlari ke kelasnya

"Ah iya benar" Ucap Kano sambil menunjuk kerumunan siswa di kelasnya. Selain siswa ada juga guru-guru yang berada di situ

"Permisi.. Permisi.." Kano berusaha menerobos masuk dari kerumunan siswa, untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Sesaat sampai, Kano dan Tora melihat sebuah pedang berbilah besi mengkilau, dan di bilah nya terdapat 4 bulatan dengan yang satunya bercahaya. Seperti menandakan sebuah Arah Angin. Jika disamakan dengan Arah Angin, bagian Barat lah yang bercahaya. "Apa itu?" Tanya Kano saat melihat pedang tersebut dan teman-temannya berusaha mencabut pedang yang tertancap itu namun tidak ada yang berhasil mencabutnya.

"Hei Kano, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebuah permainan" Ajak Tora dengan lampu yang bercahaya di atas kepalanya ( mendapat sebuah ide )

"Permainan apa ?" Tanya Kano bingung

"Permainan mencabut pedang itu lah" Ucap Tora

"Ok, Aku duluan ya" setuju Kano

"Silahkan.." Ucap Tora

Kano pun berjalan ke pedang tersebut lalu mengambil posisi dengan memasang kuda-kuda dan kedua tangannya memegang ganggang pedang itu dan berusaha mencabutnya "Srrt" pedang tersebut berhasil dicabut oleh Kano, semua siswa dan guru yang melihat terkejut dengan kehebatan Kano yang berhasil mencabut pedang tersebut.

"Yeey, Aku menang" Teriak Kano senang karena berhasil memenangkan permainannya dengan Tora. Sesaat tubuh Kano mulai diselimuti oleh cahaya "buff" Kano yang telah menjadi cahaya, masuk kedalam pedang tersebut.

.

Kano membuka mata perlahan, lalu melihat di sekelilingnya.

"I-Ini dimana ?" Kata Kano terkejut melihat sebuah ruangan putih. Tidak ada warna lain disini selain pakaian yang ia kenakan.

"Yo~ Sepertinya kau sudah bangun. Hmm.. Ternyata generasi Vassago masih ada, Ku kira sudah musnah beberapa tahun yang lalu" Terdengar sebuah suara gaib.

"S-siapa itu ? Dimana kau ? Vassago, apa itu ?" Tanya Kano terkejut dan mulai mencari asal suara itu namun tak ada apa-apa di ruangan putih tersebut

"Aku Byakko-" terbentuk sebuah kepala hewan.

"Sang penjaga Barat" Kepala hewan tersebut mulai berbentuk sebuah tubuh hewan yang sangat ku kenal

"M-M-Macannnnn" Kata Kano terkejut setelah melihat seekor Macan raksasa berwarna putih yang muncul di depan nya lalu mundur kebelakangnya karena ketakutan.

"Hei, hei. Jangan takut begitu, kau itu dari Keluarga Vassago kan? aku bisa merasakan kekuatan dari Vassago mengalir pada dirimu" Ucap macan itu.

"Keluarga Vassago ? Apa itu.. Nama ku Kano Bassaliano, mana mungkin aku dari Keluarga Vassago dan keluarga macam apa itu, aku tak mendengar nama keluarga seperti itu." Jawab Kano bingung

"Kau tak tahu tentang Vassago ? Hmm, sepertinya mereka sudah menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Yah, itu memang wajar sih" Kata Macan sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Kano kepada macan itu. Kano tak mengerti sama sekali apa yang di katakan macan itu.

"Kau memiliki semacam kekuatan yang Luar Biasa yang tersegel pada dirimu" Kata macan itu sambil menatap Kano

"..." Kano hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan macan itu

"Aku akan memberitahumu tentang kekuatan yang tersegel di dalam dirimu dan aku akan membantumu membuka sedikit segelnya-"

"-Kau berasal dari salah satu dari 72 Penyegel, Keluarga bernomor #3 yaitu Vassago, Keluarga yang mempunyai kekuatan yang dapat memanipulasi Dimensi"

"-Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu dan aku akan mencoba membuka sedikit segel yang menyegel kekuatan Vassago pada dirimu. Berterima Kasihlah kepadaku. Hwahahahah" Ucap Macan itu senang

"Hah..?" Jawab Kano Bingung

Macan itu pun menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi di masa lalu dan membuka segel kekuatan Vassago yang ada didalam diri Kano.

Berambung...


	2. Chapter 2 - Rencana Kano!

["] Judul :: - ( Masih Bingung :3 )

["] Genre :: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Shounen, 1/2 Ecchi ._.

["] Author :: Febri Nugroho

["] Artist :: Member CoCG & ANR Yang Ku Anggap Kenal xDv

• Warning 1 :: Author Masih Pemula, Jadi Maaf Jika FF nya Jelek atau Hancur (/o\)  
• Warning 2 :: Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Auth Pemula ( Kalau jelek dan hancur, mohon maaf ) :v

NB :: Setelah Membaca Tinggalkanlah Kritik atau Saran.. Agar Kelak Authnya Bisa Buat Lebih Bagus Lagi.. Jangan Di Bully Kalau Hancur (/o\)

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =  
» Chapter 2 - Rencana Kano! «

Kano telah mendengar semua yang dikatakan macan itu dan juga macan itu sudah melepas sedikit segel yang ada pada dirinya. Kano merasakan ada keanehan pada dirinya sesaat segel itu dilepas.

"Jadi katamu, orang yang telah membunuh seluruh anggota keluarga ku adalah Dewa ?" Tanya Kano setelah mendengar cerita dari macan itu

"Mungkin, dulu ada perang besar yang dilakukan oleh Dewa melawan Keluarga 72 Penyegel di sebuah Kota. Sehingga banyak dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang sekarang hanya tersisa Generasi atau Keturunan terakhirnya saja atau bahkan ada yang sudah benar-benar musnah, Seperti kau dari Vassago. Sebenarnya Vassago itu sudah musnah di kehidupan ini karena mereka memiliki kekuatan yang dapat mengancam para Dewa, tapi entah kenapa kau yang berasal dari Vassago masih ada didunia ini ?" Tanya macan itu menatap Kano

"Mana ku tahu. Oh iya, kau bilang kekuatan ku ini dapat mengancam para Dewa, berarti aku ini dapat membunuh Dewa ?" Tanya Kano

"Itu Mustahil. Untuk kekuatan mu yang sekarang kau hanya di anggap sebagai semut oleh para Dewa" Jawab macan itu

"Lalu, cara membunuh Dewa bagaimana ?" Tanya Kano

"Yang aku tahu ada 3. Pertama, membunuh Dewa dengan kekuatanmu, tapi untuk sekarang itu sangat Mustahil. Kedua, menyegelnya bukan berarti Dewanya mati tapi kau bisa menjadikan Dewa itu sebagai budakmu, tapi juga butuh kekuatan yang besar untuk melakukan itu kau harus menguras kekuatan Dewa hingga batas minimum. kalau tidak kau yang akan mati. Yang ketiga dengan senjata Pembunuh Dewa ini bisa dilakukan hanya dengan manusia biasa tetapi kau harus memiliki senjata tersebut" Jelas macan itu

"Sepertinya yang ketiga itu cara yang termudah, dimana aku bisa menemukan senjata pembunuh Dewa itu ?" Kata Kano sambil memegang dagunya.

"Kau tidak perlu mencarinya, kau sudah punya satu disini" Jawab macan itu dengan senyum tipisnya

"Heh ?" Lalu muncul pedang yang dicabutnya di sekolah ditangan kanannya. Lalu menggenggam pedang itu dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi ini ya, pedang Pembunuh Dewa nya ?" Tanya Kano sambil melihat-lihat pedang yang di genggamnya

"Ya, Tapi itu belum sempurna. Jika kau ingin menyempurnakannya kau harus mengumpulkan keempat Penjaga itu" Ucap macan itu

"Baiklah.. Oh iya. Apa segel kekuatannku bisa di buka sepenuhnya ?" Tanya Kano

"Bisa, Kau hanya perlu mencari seorang yang ahli dalam Penyegelan yaitu Andromalius" Jawab Macan itu

"Andromalius ? Siapa lagi mereka" Tanya Kano

"Andromalius itu salah satu dari 72 Penyegel, yang bernomor #72" Ucap Macan itu

"72 ? Berarti yang terakhir dong ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya, mereka memang tidak punya kemampuan bertarung, pendukung, penyembuhan, Dll.. Tetapi mempunyai kemampuan menyegel yang sangat hebat, bahkan mereka mampu menyegel Dewa tanpa harus menguras kekuatan Dewa sampai batas minimum" Kata macan itu dengan wajah seramnya, emang udah seram dari dulu

"Heeh.. Bukankah itu sangat Hebat.." Tanya Kano kagum

"Ya itulah kemampuan istimewanya.. Sudahlah, kita ganti topik pembicaraannya" Ucap macan itu

"Baiklah Pak Macan" Ucap Kano

"Jangan panggil aku Macan, panggil saja aku 'Byakko Si Macan Putih - Sang Penjaga Barat'" Ucap Byakko dengang bangga

"Baiklah, Byakko Si Macan Kerdil - Sang Penjaga Pintu" Ucap Kano sembarangan, Sesaat Byakko memasang muka datar karena ucapan Kano yang mengejeknya

"Ah, Sudahlah.. Kau berada disini karena kau telah mencabut pedang Pemubunh Dewa itu" Ucap Byakko

"Ya.." Jawab Kano

"Nama pedang itu adalah Ruinsis" Ucap Byakko

"Ruinsis, Jadi nama pedang ini Ruinsis ya..?" Tanya Kano

"Ya.. Ruinsis adalah sebuah pedang yang dapat menyegel 4 Penjaga Arah Mata Angin.. Lihatlah Bilah pedang itu" Ucap Byakko menyuruh Kano

Kano pun melihat Bilah pedang tersebut. Ada 4 bulatan dan yang satunya itu bercahaya sama Seperti yang ia lihat di kelasnya tadi saat pedang itu masih tertansap

"Bulatan itu adalah kekuatan dari kami 'Penjaga 4 Arah Mata Angin' dan satunya di bagian barat telah bercahaya. Itu adalah aku. Kau hanya butuh mencari 3 Penjaga lagi agar Pedang itu menjadi sempurna" Jelas Byakko

"3 lagi, apa mereka hewan seperti mu ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya.. Suzaku Si Vermellion Bird - Sang Penjaga Selatan, Seiryuu Si Azure Dragon - Sang Penjaga Timur, Genbu Si Shadow Turtle - Sang Penjaga Utara" Jelas Byakko

"Wahh.. Mereka terdengar hebat" Kata Kano Kagum

"Tentu Saja.. Aku mewakili unsur Besi, Suzaku mewakili unsur Api, Seiryuu unsur Kayu, Genbu unsur Air"

"Pantas saja kau berasal dari dalam besi ini.. Wahahahah" Kata Kano mengejek sambil mengetuk-ngetuk bilah pedang itu yang terbuat dari besi. Byakko pun langsung memasang muka pasrah. Emang bener sih

"Sekarang tugas mu adalah mencari 3 Penjaga lainnya dan membunuh Dewa secara musuh dari Manusia, mahkluk-mahkluk Mitologi, dan lain lain adalah Dewa" Ucap Byakko dengan wajah serius

"Baiklah.." Jawab Kano bangga

"Sepertinya waktu ku sudah habis, padahal aku masih pengen ngomong dengan mu" Ucap Byakko yang mulai menjadi cahaya

"Apa artinya ini pertemuan pertama dan terakhir kita ?" Tanya Kano sedih

"Tentu saja tidak, kau masih bisa berbicara dengan ku di duniamu. Tapi aku hanya dalam bentuk suara. Ah, aku hampir lupa" Jawab Byakko yang sepertinya melupakan sesuatu

"Apa itu ?" Tanya Kano memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku akan memberitahu mu di duniamu. Jadi saat kau sudah sampai di Duniamu segera lah cari tempat yang sepi. Aku akan berada di tangan ku dalam bentuk suara dan rohku, sedangkan tubuhku ada di pedang itu" Ucap Byakko sesaat telah menjadi bulatan cahaya

"Heii.. Jangan pergi dulu" Teriak Kano

Byakko pun disinari Cahaya, lalu menjadi bulatan cahaya lalu masuk ke tangan kanan Kano. Kano pun kembali ke dunia nya.

• 10.30

Usai pembicaraan Kano dengan Byakko Si Macan Putih - Sang Penjaga Barat selesai. Kano kembali kedunia nya dan berencana mengumpulkan 3 Penjaga Arah Mata Angin dan membunuh Dewa. Dengan berbekal sedikit kemampuan Vassago yaitu memanipulasi Dimensi.

.

• 10.50 AM

Saat Kano kembali kedunianya semua orang terkejut melihat Kano. Lalu Tora menghampiri Kano yang terbaring lalu membangunkannya.

"Hei, Kanoo.. Bangunn" Ucap Tora membangunkan Kano

"Apa aku sudah kembali ? .. T-Tora.." Ucap Kano yang perlahan membuka matanya

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya Tora cemas

Kano ingat apa yang suruh oleh Byakko saat ia kembali ke Dunianya.

"Maaf Tora, aku ada urusan sebentar" Ucap Kano kepada Tora. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Tora dengan membawa pedang itu

"Mau kemana kau.. ?" Teriak Tora ke Kano

Kano berlari menuju Toilet sekolah karna Toilet sekolah adalah tempat yang sepi dan jarang ada siswa yang ke Toilet saat jam segitu.

Saat di perjalanan Kano bertemu Hime yang sedang berjalan sendiri. Hime pun melemparkan senyum manisnya ke Kano tetapi Kano tidak memperdulikannya yang terus berlari dan melewatinya. Hime menoleh kebelakang lalu menyipitkan matanya dan menatap serius pedang yang di bawah Kano.

"Hah.. Hah.. Kita sudah sampai di tempat yang sepi, Byakko" Ucap Kano yang letih akibat berlari tadi

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ?" Tanya Kano yang berbicara dengan tangan kanannya yang terdapat Byakko didalamnya

"Umm.. Aku hanya ingin berbicara tentang temanmu itu. Yang bernama Tora" Ucap Byakko menanyakan Tora

"Tora ? Apa yang terjadi dengan dia ?" Tanya Kano cemas karena Byakko tiba - tiba membicarakan adiknya

"Sepertinya dia juga berasal dari 72 Penyegel bernomor #58 yaitu Amy.. Aku bisa merasakan kekuatan Amy dalam tubuhnya dan juga Wanita yang kau lewati tadi" Ucap Byakko

"Maksudmu Hime ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya, dia juga berasal dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel bernomor #41, Focalor" Ucap Byakko

"Focalor ? Sepertinya itu benar, aku dengar nama lengkapnya Hime adalah Hime Focalor" Ucap Kano

"Hmm.. Tidak salah lagi-" sebelum Byakko menyelesaikan perkataannya muncul sebuah suara wanita memotong perkataannya

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Dan kenapa kau membicarakan ku ?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul. Wanita itu adalah Hime

Kano pun menjelaskan semuanya kepada Hime sesuai perintah Byakko. Hime pun tidak terjejut bahkan mempercayai cerita Kano, yang mungkin orang lain tidak akan mempercainya. Ya itu wajar sih karena Hime adalah salah satu dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel. Kano juga menjelaskan nya ke Tora.

Mereka bertiga membuat Kelompok untuk berpetualang bersama. Mereka pulang ke rumah Tora karena sekolah mereka diliburkan akibat Insiden itu. Lalu Kano juga menceritakan ke Ibu angkatnya yang merupakan Ibu Kandung dari Torazaki Amy ( Tora ).

"Jadi salah satu rencana mu adalah membunuh Dewa, Kano ?" Tanya Ibu angkat kepada Kano

"Ya Benar" Jawab Kano sigap yang sudah yakin dengan keputusannya

"Apa kau tahu Dewa-Dewa mana saja yang ikut perperangan itu untuk memusnahkan kita, 72 Penyegel dan Dewa mana yang ikut membantu kita untuk melawan Dewa-Dewa jahat itu ?" Tanya Ibunya yang agak marah dengan Rencana Kano

"Ma-maksud Ibu bahwa ada juga Dewa yang menolong Kita ?" Tanya Kano terkejut

"Ya. Tapi ibu juga setuju dengan keputusan kalian dan juga Ibu mengizinkan Tora untuk ikut bersama kalian. Hime juga merupakan generasi terakhir dari Focalor, sepertinya kalian akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Ibu tersenyum

"Te-terima kasih, Bu. Tapi, Dewa mana yang berencana memusnahkan kita ?" Tanya Kano

"Ibu juga tidak tahu. Tapi kalian akan mengetahuinya jika kalian mejelajahi Dunia ini" Ucap Ibunya

"Ohh iya.. Ambilah ini, ini akan berguna untuk untuk kalian" Ibu memberikan 3 pack kertas yang berbentuk persegi panjang kepada mereka. 1 pack ada sekitar 100 kertas

"Apa ini, Bu ?" Tanya Tora yang menerima satu pack dari ibunya

"Itu adalah kertas yang berguna untuk menyegel mahkluk-mahkluk yang ingin kalian segel" Ucap ibunya tersenyum

Mereka pun beserta Ibu angkat Kano pergi ke sebuah Hutan gundul yang rencananya hutan tersebut akan lapangan golf ( pastilah sangat luas ).

Ibu mengeluarkan sebuah kertas yang mirip dengan kertas-kertas yang diberikan kepada mereka bertiga. Tetapi kertas Ibu terdapat sebuah tandah segitiga dengan motif-motif yang sulit dijelaskan. Lalu Ibu melemparkan kertas itu ke udara Lalu "srrng" kertas tersebut menjadi seekor Burung Raksasa..

"Be-besar sekali.." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak saat melihat burung itu

"Itu burung apa ?" Tanya Hime

"Aku baru pertama kali nya melihat burung sebesar ini" Ucap Kano

"Ukurannya hampir setengah dari lapangan golf ini" Ucap Tora

"Ini adalah Roc. Salah satu burung yang berasal dari Mitologi Persia dan India. Dia adalah burung yang berhasil ibu segel ke kertas ini, Naiklah ke punggung burung itu dia akan mengantar kalian ke perkampungan Andromalius.. Tora ibu percayakan burung ini padamu" Ucap Ibu

"Ba-baik, Bu" Ucap Tora menyetujui

Mereka pun pergi ke perkampungan Andromalius dengan menaiki burung itu.

.

• 05.10 PM

Sekumpulan orang yang memakai jubah dengan penutup kepala mendatangi sebuah Kota yang sudah hancur berantakan. Seperti akibat dari peperangan yang dahsyat di Kota itu.

"Ini dia.. Kota yang menjadi tempat perperangan antara 72 Penyegel melawan Dewa. Yang mengakibatkan Leluhur kita mati dan kita harus berjuang sendiri" Ucap salah satu dari orang yang memakai jubah yang sepertinya adalah Pemimpin nya

"Lalu apa yang kita harus lakukan dengan kota ini ?" Ucap seorang wanita yang berada di sampingnya

"Kita akan menjadikan Kota ini sebagai markas untuk Organisasi kita. Setelah itu kita harus mengumpulkan Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang masih hidup Lalu membalaskan kematian Leluhur kita dengan membunuh Dewa itu" Ucap pemimpin itu tersenyum

Mereka adalah Organisasi yang bertujuan untuk membalaskan Dendam atas kematian Leluhur mereka terhadap Dewa dan menjadikan Kota itu sebagai markas mereka. Kota itu Bernama...

"Abstract City .. Mulai sekarang kami akan tinggal disini"

Bersambung..


	3. Chapter 3 - Misi!

["] Tittle :: Revenge Against The Gods

["] Genre :: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Shounen, 1/2 Ecchi ._.

["] Author :: Febri Nugroho

• Warning 1 :: Author Masih Pemula, Jadi Maaf Jika FF nya Jelek atau Hancur (/o\)

• Warning 2 :: Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Auth Pemula ( Kalau jelek dan hancur, mohon maaf ) :v

NB :: Setelah Membaca Tinggalkanlah Kritik atau Saran.. Agar Kelak Authnya Bisa Buat Lebih Bagus Lagi.. Jangan Di Bully Kalau Hancur (/o\)

» Chapter 3 - Misi! «

• 08.30 AM

Di sebuah bangunan tua yang sudah hancur di Kota Abstract City. Anggota dari Organisasi mereka ada sekitar 5 orang.

"Baiklah.. Sekarang aku akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian bertiga" Ucap pemimpinnya dengan seorang wanita disampingnya

"Ya" Ucap mereka bertiga yang berada didepan pemimpinnya

"Kalian carilah para Anggota Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang masih hidup. Bujuklah mereka untuk masuk Organisasi ini, tapi jika mereka menolak gunakanlah cara paksa atau culik saja mereka. Tapi ingat, jangan sampai kalian melukai atau bahkan membunuh mereka" Ucap pemimpinnya serius

"Ya" Ucap mereka bertiga

"Shawn Barbatos, Key Valefor, Aslania Forneus.. Pergilah, jangan sampai gagal" Perintah Pemimpinnya

Mereka bertiga pun pergi sesuai dengan perintah dari sang Pemimpin.

"Alicia, aku akan membutuhkanmu untuk mengulang mimpi buruk itu" Ucap pemimpin kepada Wanita yang berada disampingnya

"Serahkan saja padaku" Ucap Wanita itu yang bernama Alicia

.

.

• 09.00 AM

Sudah seharian mereka bertiga, Kano, Tora, dan Hime menaiki Roc tetapi belum sampai ditujuan mereka.

"Hah.. Sudah seharian penuh kita terbang dengan burung ini, tapi belum ada tanda-tanda perkampungan Andromalius" Kata Tora mengeluh

"Bentar lagi kita sampai kok" Ucap Hime tersenyum

"Ah, kamu mah dari kemarin bilang "bentar lagi, bentar lagi" tapi kapan sampainya" Ucap Tora kesal

"Heheheh.. Aku kan hanya seorang wanita yang tak tahu apa-apa" Ucap Hime menjulurkan lidahnya dengan wajah nya yang manis

Kano menghiraukan pembicaraan Tora dengan Hime, karena ia sedang berbacara dengan Byakko

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan dengan pedang ini ? Aku capek dari kemarin membawa pedang berat ini di punggungku" Ucap Kano mengeluh karena dari kemarin ia hanya membawa pedang itu

"Kau kan dari Vassago, tentu saja kau bisa menyimpannya di dimensi milikmu" Jawab Byakko yang berada di tangan kanan Kano

"Bagaimana caranya ?" Tanya Kano

"Kosentrasikan kekuatanmu untuk keluar dari bagian tubuhmu. Seperti contoh kau ingin menciptakan dimensi dari tanganmu. Kumpulkan seluruh kekuatanmu di tanganmu lalu lepaskan, maka secara perlahan udara akan terbelah dan terciptalah sebuah Dimensi. Jika berhasil" Jelas Byakko

"Baiklah akan ku coba.." Ucap Kano mencoba. Kano menjulurkan tangan kirinya kedepan lalu ia mencoba membuat dimensi miliknya. Tangan kirinya mulai di selimuti Aura hitam.

"A-aura apa ini ?" Tanya Kano terkejut karena tangannya di selimuti Aura berwarna Hitam

"Itu adalah Aura yang menciptakan dimensi. Coba kau goreskan jari mu di udara, lalu lihat apa yang terjadi" Kata Byakko menyuruh Kano

Kano pun melakukan apa yang di perintahkan oleh Byakko. Ia menggoreskan jari telunjuknya di udara, "Krrrrrk" suara akibat goresan jari Kano, terciptalah sebuah celah dimensi akibat goresan tadi. Tora dan Hime yang melihat pun terkejut

"Yah, yah.. Kenapa dimensinya ketinggalan disana" Kano menunjuk goresan dimensi yang ketinggalan di belakang. Dimensi yang dibuatnya di bergerak sama sekali

"Ya wajar aja. Dimensi yang kau buat itu tidak dapat mengikuti pergerakanmu, dia hanya diam di satu titik. Kekuatan mu yang sekarang belum cukup, jadi dimensinya hanya diam. Sekarang kamu kan lagi menaiki burung yang sedang terbang, ya wajar aja dimensi yang kau buat ketinggalan.. Hwahaha" Jelas Byakko mengejek

"Ah.. Aku merasa tidak percaya diri lagi" Ucap Kano diambang keputus asaan

"He.. Hey, bukankah itu kekuatan yang sangat hebat" Bisik Hime ke Tora. Tora hanya bisa mengangguk tidak percaya melihat kejadian itu

• 11.45 AM

Mereka akhirnya tiba di perkampungan Andromalius. Perkampungan yang sangat damai dengan Pantai di sampingnya. Banyak anak-anak yang bermain bersama di Pantai dan juga orang-orang disini menggantungkan hidupnya dengan menjadi seorang Nelayan. Terdapat juga sebuah gunung di belakangnya, gunung itu sangat hijau kemungkinan ada banyak buah-buah yang segar disana dan hewan-hewan yang bisa dimakan.

Mereka pun mendarat di pantai lain tidak jauh dari Perkampungan tersebut. Mereka bertiga turun lalu burung tersebut menjadi sebuah kertas lagi, dan Tora menyimpannya.

"Ah.. Akhirnya kita sampai" Ucap Tora gembira

"Tuh kan, aku bilang juga bentar lagi" Ucap Hime mengejek

"Hei, kalian. Simpan barang-barang kalian disini" Kano memanggil teman-temannya. Lalu menunjuk sebuah lubang Dimensi untuk penyimpanan barang mereka

"Wahh.. Hebat. Apa tidak apa-apa kita menyimpan barang disitu ?" Tanya Hime menunjuk lubang dimensi tersebut

"Kata Byakko sih tidak apa-apa. Jadi kurasa akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Kano menggaruk pipinya

Mereka pun berjalan menuju perkampungan tersebut tanpa membawa apa-apa karna barang-barang mereka telah disimpan di Dimensi yang diciptakan Kano.

Saat sampai di dekat Perkampungan anak-anak yang bermain tadi berhenti bermain dan melihati merek dengan tatapan ketakutan. Para nelayan yang ada dipinggiran pun melihati mereka.

"Hei.. Kenapa mereka melihat kita dengan tatapan begitu" Bisik Hime ke mereka berdua

"Sudah, abaikan saja. Itu karena kita orang asing disini.. Wajar saja kalau mereka melihati kita seperti itu" Jelas Kano

Mereka pun memasuki perkampungan. Rumah-rumah disini semua terbuat dari kayu dan bertingkat satu. Tapi untuk rumah yang ada didepan yang berpisa dari rumah-rumah lainnya bertingkat dua. Sepertinya itu rumah pemimpin disini.

Saat menuju rumah tersebut mereka melihat penduduk batuk-batuk seperti terkena penyakit. Mereka akhirnya sampai dirumah yang berada berpisah dengan rumah lainnya.

"Permisi.." Teriak Kano mengetuk pintu

"Ya.. Ada apa, nak ?" Tanya seorang kakek yang sepertinya pemilik rumah ini

"Apakah ini rumah Pemimpinnya ? Andromalius ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya, saya sendiri" Jawab Kakek itu

"Apa boleh kami masuk ?"

Mereka pun masuk kedalam rumah, sambil meminum Teh yang telah disajikan.

"Jadi ada urusan apa adik kesini ?" Tanya Kakek itu

"Apa anda keturunan dari Andromalius, salah satu dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang bernomor #72 ?" Tanya Kano serius

Si Kakek pun terkejut. Lalu menutup semua pintu rumahnya beserta jendela-jendelanya. Seperti itu sangat rahasia

"Dari mana kau mendapat Informasi itu ?" Tanya Kakek sambil berjalan menuju tempat duduknya lalu duduk kembali

"Dari salah satu Penjaga 4 Arah Mata Angin. Si Macan Putih, Byakko - Sang Penjaga Barat" Ucap Kano serius

"Ohh, mahkluk itu rupanya. Ku kira dia sudah di segel di dalam Pedang yang dibuat oleh Dewa Hephaestus" Ucap Kakek itu sambil meminum tehnya

"Dewa Hephaestus ? Jadi Ruinsis itu dibuat oleh Dewa ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya, Ruinsis adalah salah satu senjata yang dibuat oleh Dewa Hephaestus dan merupakan salah satu senjata pembunuh Dewa yang mengambil kekuatan dari Penjaga 4 Arah Mata Angin.. Jadi kau memilikinya ? Tapi dimana sekarang senjata itu ?" Tanya Kakek itu sambil melihat barang yang mereka bawa tetapi Kakek itu tidak menemukan apapun

"Benar, aku memilikinya.. Pedang itu sekarang berada di Dimensi milikku" Jawab Kano

"Hmm.. Dimensi, Kau dari Vassago rupanya. Siapa namamu, nak ? Dan teman-teman mu itu ?" Kakek itu menanyakan nama mereka

"Aku Kano Vassago, dan yang perempuan ini Hime Focalor, yang laki-laki ini Torazaki Amy" Jawab Kano memperkenalkan teman-temannya

Kano pun menjelaskan tujuannya datang kesini kepada Kakek itu yang merupakan Keturunan asli dari Andromalius

"Jadi kalian ingin membuka segel kekuatan kalian.. Tapi itu tidaklah Gratis, kalian harus melakukan sesuatu untukku, jika kalian mau Kakek ini membuka segel kekuatan kalian" Ucap Kakek itu tersenyum

"Apa itu ? Kami akan melakukannya ?" Tanya Kano menyetujui permintaan Kakek itu

"Kalian hanya pergi mencari Tanaman Obat di gunung itu. Itu adalah salah satu tanaman yang diciptakan Dewa Apollo untuk menyembuhkan berbagai penyakit bahkan penyakit yang tidak dapat di sembuhkan. Dan para penduduk disini sudah terkena penyakit yang dokter kami tidak bisa menyembuhkannya" Ucap Kakek itu

"Hanya mencari tanaman itu ? Kenapa kalian tidak mencarinya sendiri kan hanya memasuki hutan itu" Jawab Tora. Kano dan Hime hanya mengangguk dengan jawaban Tora

"Kalau kami bisa, kami sudah melakukannya. Kami juga sudah mengirim penduduk yang pemberani untuk masuk ke hutan yang berada di gunung itu namun tidak ada yang berhasil kembali. Jadi karna kalian semua berasal dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel dan mempunyai kemampuan bertarung, mungkin kalian bisa mengambinya dan menolong kami" Kata Kakek itu

"Ya, sepertinya tidak ada cara lain" Ucap Hime

"Baiklah. Kami akan mencarinya" Ucap Kano meyetujui

.

.

• 12.10 AM

Mereka pun pergi ke hutan yang berada di gunung itu untuk mencari tanaman yang di butuhkan Kakek itu untuk menyembuhkan penyakit penduduknya. Mereka berjalan melalui jalan yang ada dihutan itu.

"Kita harus tetap berhati-hati, soalnya kata Kakek itu bahwa penduduk yang pergi kesini tidak kembali lagi. Jadi kemungkinan ada Monster yang membuat para penduduk tidak kembali" Ucap Kano sambil melihat sekililingnya.

"Ya.." Ucap mereka berdua

Tiba-tiba muncul dua kayu berbentuk seperti akar yang sangat besar dari bawah tanah.

"Hahah.. sepertinya kalian yang selanjutnya" Kata seorang lelaki yang muncul di tengah kedua akar itu.

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Tora sambil memasang posisi siaga. Kano dan Hime pun juga sudah bersiap

"Aku adalah Eksekutor di hutan ini, aku akan membunuh siapa saja yang masuk hutan ini atas perintah Dewa Apollo" Jawab lelaki itu

"Jadi berarti dia adalah penyebab kenapa penduduk disini tidak kembali ?" Tanya Hime

"Ya, sepertinya itu masuk akal" Ucap Tora

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain melawannya" Ucap Kano dengan menatap serius

"Sebelum aku membunuh kalian, akan ku biarkan kalian mengingat nama ku untuk sementara. Aku adalah salah satu penjaga hutan ini yang diperintahkan oleh Dewa Apollo dan juga salah satu dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang bernomor #46. Ichi Bifrons" Ucap lelaki itu mengenalkan dirinya

'Dewa, 72 Penyegel.. jadi ada juga 72 Penyegel yang bekerja untuk Dewa. sepertinya yang dikatakan Byakko itu benar' Gumam Kano didalam hatinya

"Baiklah.. aku yang akan melawanmu" Teriak Tora yang berlari kearah Ichi

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Kadang percaya diri itu bisa merengut nyawamu jika kau bertindak sembrono" Ucap Ichi tersenyum

Kedua kayu berbentuk seperti akar itu menyerang Tora "siiing" kedua akar itu terbelah oleh pedang yang diciptakan Tora [ Ichi = menipulasi kayu ._.)a .. Tora = kayak sword birth gitu xDv ]

"Da-darimana pedang itu berasal" Ucap Ichi terkejut

"Kadang orang yang meremehkan kemampuan seseorang itu bisa terbunuh oleh orang yang sembrono.. Hahah" Kata Tora tertawa

Tora lalu menebas Ichi dengan pedang yang diciptakannya. Namun serangan Tora ditahan oleh benteng tebal yang terbuat dari Kayu. Menyadari serangan nya ditahan Tora mundur kebelakangnya untuk mengambil jarak.

"Sepertinya kalian bukan orang biasa seperti orang-orang yang ku temui sebelumnya.. Dan kau memiliki kemampuan dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel" Ucap Ichi lalu menatap Tora

"Kita tidak bisa berdiam disini saja untuk melihat pertarungan mereka.. Kita juga harus menolong Tora" Aura Hitam mulai menyelimuti tangan kanan Kano

Kano dan Hime melihat pertarungan Tora dan sepertinya Kano sudah siap bertarung.

Bersambung..


	4. Chapter 4 - Pertarungan dan Pencarian

["] Tittle :: Revenge Against The Gods

["] Genre :: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Shounen, 1/2 Ecchi ._.

["] Author :: Febri Nugroho

• Warning 1 :: Author Masih Pemula, Jadi Maaf Jika FF nya Jelek atau Hancur (/o\)

• Warning 2 :: Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Auth Pemula ( Kalau jelek dan hancur, mohon maaf ) :v

NB :: Setelah Membaca Tinggalkanlah Kritik atau Saran.. Agar Kelak Authnya Bisa Buat Lebih Bagus Lagi.. Jangan Di Bully Kalau Hancur (/o\)

» Chapter 4 - Pertarungan dan Pencarian «

Tangan kanan Kano terselimuti Aura Hitam, lalu secara perlahan tercipta sebuah lubang dimensi di depan telapak tangan kanan Kano. Kano memasukkan tangan kanannya ke dalam lubang dimensi itu lalu menarik Ruinsis keluar.

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan pedang ?" Tanya Hime yang melihat Kano menarik Ruinsis dari Dimensinya

"Tentu saja bisa, aku dulu sering berlatih pedang dengan Tora, walaupun aku tak sehebat Tora dalam menggunakn Pedang. Tora sangat ahli dalam menggunakan pedang bahkan dia bisa menggunakn sepuluh Pedang secara bersamaan" Ucap Kano melihat pertarungan Tora dan Ichi

"Se-sepuluh pedang secara bersamaan" Ucap Hime terkejut lalu melihat pertarungan Tora

"Tentu saja itu tidak benar" Ucap Kano mengejek. Hime pun langsung memasang muka cemberut

Pertarungan mereka berdua berhenti sejenak. Ichi pun melihat kemampuan Kano dari kejauhan.

"Dimensi dan salah satu pedang pembunuh Dewa.. Di-dia seorang God Slayer" Ucap Ichi terkejut

"God Slayer ? Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Tora

"Setiap orang yang memiliki senjata yang dapat membunuh Dewa maka orang itu disebut sebagai God Slayer" Jelas Ichi

"Huh.. Kano memang bukan orang biasa" Teriak Tora sembari menyerang Ichi. Namun setiap serangannya dapat ditahan oleh Kayu yang diciptakan Ichi.

Muncul sekitar lima kayu yang berbentuk akar didepan Kano dan Hime. Lalu menyerang mereka berdua. Namun akar-akar itu dapat dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh Kano dengan menggunakan Ruinsis.

"Hyaa.." Kano berlari kearah Ichi untuk membantu Tora.

Lalu menebas Ichi dan setiap Kayu yang diciptakan Ichi untuk menahan serangan Kano hancur seperti tidak apa-apanya oleh pedang pembunuh Dewa Ruinsis.

"Sial.. Aku tidak dapat menahan serangan dari pedang itu" Ucap Ichi mundur kebelakangnya

"Kenapa aku tidak dapat menghancurkannya" Ucap Tora kesal

"Tora, ambil ini" Kano melemparkan Ruinsis kearah Tora. Tora pun menangkapnya

"Kenapa kau memberikannya padaku ?" Tanya Tora heran

"Kau bisa menggunakannya lebih baik dariku. Aku akan menggunakan kekuatan Byakko untuk mengalahkannya" Ucap Kano. Lalu muncul sebuah Armor putih yang hanya melapisi tangan kanan Kano

"A-apa itu ?" Tanya Tora

"Ini adalah Armor Byakko. Ia bilang, aku dapat menciptakan besi setelah menggunakan Armor ini" Ucap Kano

Kano mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah Ichi. Lalu muncul besi yang panjang dari telapak tangan Kano yang mengarah ke Ichi. Ichi pun langsung menciptakan balok Kayu yang lebih tebal dari sebelumnya.

"Kau tidak dapat menahan besi itu" Ucap Kano

Balok kayu itu dapat ditembus dengan mudah oleh besi yang diciptakan oleh Kano. Melihat pertahanannya tidak berguna, Ichi melompat keudara untuk menghendari serangan besi itu yang bisa menusuknya. Besi itupun hilang.

"Sial.." Gumam Ichi kesal

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menang melawan kami" Ucap Tora

"Begitukah ?" Jawab Ichi dari muka kesal nya berubah menjadi senyuman

"Waaaaaa" Teriak Hime yang terbelit oleh akar kayu dan melayang keatas

Kano dan Tora langsung melihat kearah teriakan itu.

"Himee.." Teriak Kano cemas

"A.. Aku.. T..ti..ti..dak a..ap a..apa.. Ahkk" Gumam Hime yang lehernya mulai tecekik oleh akar-akar itu

Melihat Hime, Kano dan Tora lengah dan mereka juga langsung terbelit oleh akar yang muncul dibawah kaki mereka.

"K-kau.." Ucap Tora kesal

"Hahah.. Jangan meremehkan ku hanya karna kalian memiliki senjata pembunuh Dewa itu" Ichi hanya tertawa melihat mereka bertiga yabg terbelit oleh kayu berbentuk akar ciptaannya

"Ahhk.." mereka berdua mulai tercekik oleh akar-akar itu. Dan..

"Apa ini ? Dingin sekali" Gumam Ichi melihat kebawah yang tanahnya membeku.

Ichi langsung melihat kearah Hime. Hime telah terbebas dari akar yang membelitnya dan di bawah nya terdapat pecahan-pecahan Es yang sepertinya itu adalah akar yang dibekukan oleh Hime.

"Akar itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Es milik ku" Gumam Hime

Lalu udara disekitar Hime berubah menjadi ratusan es yang berbentuk duri-duri raksasa. Sebagian dari es itu memotong akar serta menyelematkan Kano dan Tora.

"Terima Ini" Teriak Hime.

Lalu sebagiannya menyerang Ichi. Merasakan bahaya Ichi menciptakan Benteng Kayu Raksasa didepannya, duri-duri Es itupun tertancap di Benteng Kayu itu, lalu menghilang.

"Cih.. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka bertiga sendirian" Gumam Ichi kesal

"Kita sudahi pertarungan kita.. Lain kali aku akan membunuh kalian" Ichi pun menjadi kayu lalu lenyap

"Di-dia ka-kabur" Gumam Tora

"Kalian Tidak apa-apa.." Teriak Hime yang berlari ke arah Kano dan Tora

"Terima Kasih Hime.. Kalu tidak ada kau, mungkin kami telah mati" Ucap Kano berterima kasih

"Tak perlu berterima kasih" Ucap Hime tersenyum

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri hutan itu untuk menemukan Tanaman obat itu.

"Aku capek sekali" Ucap Tora mengeluh

"Iya, aku juga capek" Gumam Hime

"Bagaimana kalau kita istirahat di Dimensi milikku ?" Tanya Kano menawarkan

"Apa kita bisa tinggal disana ?" Tanya Hime

"Tentu saja .. Bisa" Jawab Kano

Kano pun menciptakan sebuah lubang Dimensi yang besar sehingga bisa dimasuki oleh mereka bertiga. Mereka pun beristirahat di dalam Dimensi milik Kano yang beruangan Putih.

.

.

• 04.30 PM

Di sebuah Hutan yang lebat. Terlihat Ichi sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang

"Maaf.. Kakak tidak berhasil membunuh mereka. Mereka ternyata anggota Keluarga dari salah satu 72 Penyegel" Ucap Ichi meminta maaf kepada seseorang yang sepertinya adik lelakinya

"Tidak apa, Kak.. Itu wajar saja mereka kan bertiga sedangkan kakak sendiri" Ucap adik nya

"Terima kasih, dek" Gumam Ichi sambil mengelus kepala adiknya itu

"Yang sekarang harus kita lakukan adalah menjaga Tanaman Obat milik Dewa Apollo ini" Ucap adiknya sambil melihati sekumpulan Tanaman yang berwarna Ungu

"Kau benar" Ucap Ichi tersenyum

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang menyapa Ichi.

"Haii.." Ucap seorang lelaki berwajah tampan yang memakai Jubah dan tidak memakai tudung kepala menyapa Ichi denga Tersenyum

Ichi terkejut, lalu memasang posisi Siaga sambil berkata "Siapa Kau ?" Serta adikanya berada di belakangnya

"Apa kau yang bernama Ichi Bifrons ?" Tanya lelaki berjubah itu tersenyum

"Ya benar dan jawab pertanyaan ku" Ucap Ichi marah

"Ichi, bagaimana kalau kau berhenti melakukan yang diperintahkan Dewa itu, lalu masuk ke Organisasi ku ?" Tanya lelaki itu yang masih tersenyum

"Jangan Bercanda, aku tidak akan melakukan itu.. Karna kau telah menghiraukan pertanyaan ku, kau pantas untuk Matii" Ucap Ichi marah lalu menyerang lelaki itu dengan kayu-kayunya

"Seperti biasa, Membujuk bukanlah cara yang terbaik" Gumam Lelaki itu yang masih saja tersenyum

"Duaarrrrr" Sebuah Ledakan besar di hutan

Di jalanan Hutan, tempat pertarungan Kano, Tora, dan Hime melawan Ichi.

Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang memakai jubah dan tidak memakai penutup kepala seperti si Tuan Tersenyum. salah satu dari mereka jongkok dan tengah di kerumuni hewan-hewan yang ada dihutan itu dengan seorang berbadan kekar dibadannya.

"Itu pasti ulahnya Aslania" Ucap seorang lelaki yang berbadan Kekar setelah mendengar ledakan tersebut

"Kau benar, Shawn. Orang itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara membujuk yang benar" Ucap lelaki yang dikerumuni hewan-hewan itu

"Ohh iya, Key. Apa yang telah terjadi disini ?" Tanya lelaki yang berbadan Kekar itu yang sepertinya ia bernama Shawn Barbatos.

"Kata hewan yang berada di tempat ini. Telah terjadi sebuah pertarungan yang melibatkan tiga lelaki dan satu perempuan" Jawab lelaki yang dikerumuni hewan, bernama Key Valefor. Sepertinya Key sangat bersahabat dengan hewan-hewan dan ia bisa mengerti bahasa Hewan

"Hmm.. Begitu yah. Lalu apa mereka memiliki Kekuatan ?" Tanya Shawn

"Sepertinya Iya. Lelaki yang pertama mengeluarkan akar-akar dari bawah tanah, lalu lelaki satunya menciptakan sebuah pedang untuk bertarung, lalu seorang wanita membekukan akar serta menciptakan Es dari udara di sekitarnya" Jawab Key

"Mereka juga berasal dari 72 Penyegel, Menarik. Lalu bagaimana yang satunya ?" Tanya Shawn

"Dia adalah God Slayer serta memiliki kemampuan Dimensi. Tidak salah lagi, ia adalah orang yang paling diinginkan oleh Ketua. Salah satu dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel yang bernomor #3, Vassago"

• 07.00 AM

Mereka akhirnya melanjutkan perjalanan mencari Tanaman Obat itu setelah beristirahat dalam Dimensi milik Kano

Mereka menelusuri sebuah hutan yang tampak hancur lebur seperti akibat sebuah pertarungan yang dahsyat

"Apa yang terjadi di tempat ini ?" Gumam Hime

"Sepertinya si pengguna Kayu yang bernama Ichi Bifrons itu mendapat lawan yang sangat hebat sehingga membuat tempat ini hancur" Jawab Tora

"Hmm.. Itu Opini yang masuk akal" Ucap Hime

"Hey.. Lihat" Teriak Kano sambil menunjuk sekumpulan tanaman berwarna Ungu. Itu adalah Tanaman Obat yang mereka cari

"Wahh.. Itu tanamannya" Teriak Tora senang

Mereka pun langsung mengambil semua Tanaman itu tanpa tersisa. Lalu kembali lagi ke Perkampungan Andromalius dengan membawa tanaman Obat itu.

Lalu memberikan semua tanaman itu kepada si Kakek yang menyuruh mereka. Mereka pun menerima sebagian tanaman obat itu dari si Kakek. Dan segel kekuatan mereka segera dibuka.

"Yosh.. Mari kita mulai pembukaan Segelnya" Ucap Kano gembira

"Kalian harus telanjang terlebih dahulu jika ingin membuka segelnya" Ucap si Kakek

"Te-telanjang ?" Gumam Kano lalu melhat ke arah Hime.

Hime pun sudah membuka bajunya dan tampak Bra yang berwarna Pink *o* serta kulit nya yang mulus itu.

"Hi-hime a-apa yang k-kau lakuka-n ?" Tanya Kano melihat Hime

"Kata Kakek itu kita harus telanjang jika ingin membuka segelnya, jadi aku membuka bajuku"

"Heii.. Kek apa dia harus telanjang juga ?" Tanya Kano agak kesal sambil menunjuk Hime

"Ya harus.. Tapi yang membuka segel wanita itu bukan aku meainkan Istriku" Jawab Kakek itu

"Istrimu ?" Gumam Tora

"Mimii.. Kemari sebentar, Mii.." Kakek itu pun memanggil istrinya

"Ada apa, Pii ?" Datang seorang Wanita yang umurnya hampir sama dengan kakek itu

"Ini loh, Mii.. Mereka adalah orang yang sama dengan kita yaitu 72 Penyegel tapi kekuatan mereka disegel, jadi mereka memnita bantuan kita untuk membuka segelnya.. Dan papi serahkan wanita ini kepada Mami" Ucap kakek itu kepada istrinya

"Ohh.. Baiklah, Pii. Akan Mami lakukan" Ucap Nenek itu

Segel mereka pun akhirnya berhasil terbuka. Sehingga mereka bisa menggunakan Kekuatan mereka sepenuhnya.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan setelah ini ?" Tanya Kakek itu setelah membuka segel kekuatan mereka

"Kami akan mencari Suzaku" Jawab Kano

"Si Burung Vermellion Selatan, Suzaku - Sang Penjaga Selatan. Aku telah mendengar rumor tantang keberadaannya" Ucap Kakek itu

"Benarkah itu Kek ?" Tanya Kano

"Ya. Menurut rumor yang kudengar. dia berada di dalam Gunug Es yang berada di Selatan" Jawab Kakek itu

Mereka pun segera menuju Gunung Es yang berada di Selatan dengan menaiki Roc.

"Baiklah Kek, Kami pergi dulu" Teriak Kano yang berada diatas Roc sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah para penduduk

"Ya.. Berhati hatilah. Jangan sampai kau mati sebelum kau membunuh Dewa itu" Teriak Kakek itu. Serta para penduduk melambaikan tangan mereka dengan wajah yang sedih karena penyelamat mereka pergi meninggalkan Perkampungan mereka

"Tora, kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Kano

"Baik, Kapten. Roc, Yip Yip.." Ucap Tora.

Mereka pun terbang menuju Gunung Es yang berada di selatan. Dengan kemampuan baru mereka.

.

.

• 02.10 PM

Sudah tiga hari berlalu setelah mereka meninggalkan Perkampungan Andromalius.

"Sudah tiga hari, Cuaca cerah terus. Kita bakal sampai tanpa turun kedarat " Gumam Tora yang berada di atas kepala Roc

"Ya begitulah. Aku lebih suka menikmati Udara segar ini" Ucap Kano menikmati

"Ta-tapi aku mulai merasakan dingin" Gumam Hime

"Wuuuush" Sebuah Badai angin disertakan salju mendatangi mereka.

"Ah, kenapa Cuaca yang sangat bagus ini. Tiba-tiba ada Badai bersalju" Ucap Tora

"Mungkin kita sudah dekat dengan Gunug Es itu" Ucap Hime

"Mungkin yang diucapkan Hime ada benarnya. Kita harus segera turun, jika tidak kita akan membeku di udar" Gumam Kano

"Baiklah. Roc, Yip yip, Mendarat" Teriak Tora sambil menunjuk kebawah.

Mereka pun mendarat dengan selamat. Roc pun kembali menjadi kertas. Tapi cuaca yang tadi terdapat Badai Bersalju kembali Cerah.

"Sudah cerah lagi, apa kita harus terbang lagi ?" Tanya Tora ke Kano

"Jangan, lebih baik kita berjalan saja.. Roc juga sudah letih karena ia terbang terus menerus selama tiga hari ini" Jawab Kano

"Ya, kau benar juga" Ucap Tora

Mereka pun berjalan. Mereka kembali melewati Hutan yang tak kalah lebat dengan Hutan yang berada di Gunung itu. Tak berapa lama mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan puluhan Troll Raksasa yang sedang lapar di depan mereka yang sepertinya telah menunggu mangsa.

Kano langsung menciptakan Lubang Dimensi lalu menarik Ruinsis dan memberikannya ke Tora. Tangan Kanan Kano berubah menjadi Armor Byakko. Mereka bertiga pun memasang posisi bertarung.

"Kita akan bertarung lagi" Ucap Kano

"Ya, tidak ada pilihan lagi" Gumam Tora

"Aku akan membekukan mereka" Ucap Hime

Namun tiba-tiba badai angin menerpa mereka, dan terdapat awan hitam yang besar beserta kilatan petir yang menyelimuti awan itu, awan itu berada tepat diatas Troll.

"Awan apa itu ?" Tanya Tora bingung

"Zararatatata" Awan itu menciptakan Petir yang langsung menyambar dan membinasakan sebagian Troll itu. Lalu muncul didepan mereka bertiga seorang laki-laki menggunakan Jas dengan rambut berwarna Silver serta sebuah Pedang yang berada di punggungnya.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya lelaki itu sambil menoleh ke arah mereka

"Y-ya, kami tidak apa-apa" Ucap Kano

"Namaku, Sannin Dantalion.. Senang bertemu Kalian" Ucap Lelaki itu yang bernama Sannin Dantalion, memperkenalkan dirinya

.

.

Disaat yang sama. Di sebuah Istana yang sangat megah terletak di Perkotaan.

"Aku bosan disini terus. Kau juga pasti bosan. Nyan~" Ucap seorang Anak Perempuan yang sangat Imut serta Loli + Moe Moe. Memandangi Gitar di samping tempat tidurnya

"Aku akan pergi. Nyan~" Anak Perempuan tersebut pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dengan membawa gitarnya itu

"Putri Yui.. Anda mau kemana ?" Tanya seorang Maid yang berjaga di depan Pintu kamar anak perempuan itu. Anak itu bernama Yui

"Aku akan keluar sebentar. Nyan~" Ucap Yui sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Maid tersebut

"Jangan Putri.. Nanti Beliau bisa marah jika anda pergi tanpa meminta Izin darinya" Ucap Maid itu melarang Yui pergi

"Tenang saja. Nyan~ .. Dia tidak akan marah. Nyan~" Ucap Yui sambil tersenyum Imut

Namun Maid tersebut terus berusaha melarang Yui untuk pergi. Namun..

"Jangan halangi aku, biarkan aku pergi. Kau urusi saja tugasmu di rumah ini" Ucap Yui dengan nada bicara yang berbeda

"Baik, Putri" Maid tersebut meninggalkan Yui dan tidak lagi berusaha melarang Yui pergi

Yui pun pergi dan tiba di depan Rumahnya, lalu ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas dan melemparkannya keatas. Kertas tersbut berubah menjadi seekor Kuda bersayap, Pegasus.

"Pegasus Nyan~. Ayo kita pergi. Nyan~" Yui pun menaiki Pegasus, dengan menggandeng sebuah Gitar dipunggungnya. Lalu terbang meninggalkan Rumahnya.

Bersambung..


	5. Chapter 5 - Excalibur

["] Tittle :: Revenge Against The Gods

["] Genre :: Romance, Comedy, Supernatural, Shounen, 1/2 Ecchi ._.

["] Author :: Febri Nugroho

• Warning 1 :: Author Masih Pemula, Jadi Maaf Jika FF nya Jelek atau Hancur (/o\)

• Warning 2 :: Gaje, Gak Nyambung, Auth Pemula ( Kalau jelek dan hancur, mohon maaf ) :v

NB :: Setelah Membaca Tinggalkanlah Kritik atau Saran.. Agar Kelak Authnya Bisa Buat Lebih Bagus Lagi.. Jangan Di Bully Kalau Hancur (/o\)

» Chapter 5 - Excalibur! «

• 07.30 AM

Di sebuah bangunan di Kota Abstract City.

"Kita telah mendapat seorang dari salah satu Keluarga 72 Penyegel, dia telah berhubungan dengan Dewa dari Mitologi Yunani, Apollo" Ucap seorang wanita. Wanita itu bernama Alicia

"Ternyata Dewa telah menggunakan kita. Lalu apa ada Informasi lagi dari mereka ?" Tanya seorang lelaki yang merupakan Ketua dari Organisasi itu

"Informasi ini mungkin yang akan membuat mu senang" Ucap Alicia

"Umm, Informasi apa itu ?" Ucap Ketua itu menatap Alicia

"Mereka telah menemukan jejak Keluarga bernomor #3, Vassago" Ucap Alicia

Ketua itu pun langsung tersenyum setelah ia mendengar Informasi itu.

.

.

• 09.00 AM

Di atas sebuah Hutan. Terlihat anak perempuan yang sedang terbang dengan menaiki kuda bersayap. Anak itu adalah Yui dan Pegasus nya.

"Disini tidak ada apa-apa. Nyan~" Gumam Yui sambil melihat kebawah.

Tiba-tiba Yui melihat seorang lelaki yang memakai Jubah sedang berjalan dengan seekor Singa disampingnya.

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang menarik. Nyan~" Ucap Yui setelah melihat lelaki itu.

"Ah sial, mereka berdua itu. Meninggalkan ku sendirian, liat aja nanti kalau ketemu, akan ku patuk mereka menggunakan burung-burung ku" Ucap lelaki itu kesal. Lelaki berjubah itu bernama Key Valefor

Yui pun menghampiri Key, lalu turun dari Pegasusnya. Key pun langsung menatap Yui.

"Wahh, ada anak Bidadari" Ucap Key menatap Yui dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Aku bukan anak Bidadari. Nyan~. Aku hanya seorang anak kecil. Nyan~" Ucap Yui dengan menepuk-nepuk Gitar yang ada dipunggungnya. Pegasus pun langsung menjadi kertas kembali.

Singa yang berada disamping Key pun langsung memasang posisi, seperti saat Singa merasakan Bahaya.

"Ada apa, Lion-boy ?" Tanya Key kepada Singa itu

"Hah, jadi anak itu berbahaya ya, terutama gitar yang berada di belakangnya itu ya.." Gumam Key yang sepertinya habis berbicara dengan Singanya.

"Wah, Wah. Kau sepertinya bisa berbicara dengan hewan. Nyan~ . Aku selalu menginginkan pelayan yang mempunyai kemampuan seperti itu. Nyan~" Ucap Yui tersenyum

"Si-siapa kau sebenarnya ?" Tanya Key memasang posisi Siaga.

"Wah, wah. Kau bertanya nama seorang anak perempuan yang imut ini. Tapi, kau belum memberitahu siapa namamu. Nyan~" Ucap Yui

"Sepertinya kau anak kecil yang sangat hati-hati ya. Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu. Namaku Key Valefor" Ucap Key memperkenalkan diri

"Kau sama seperti ku. Nyan~" Ucap Yui tersenyum.

"Sama sepertimu ? Apa kau jangan-jangan berasal dari.."

"Ya, kau benar Nyan~. Aku Yui Zepar, salah satu dari Keluarga 72 Penyegel bernomor #16. Yoroshiku nee" Kata Yui memotong pembicaraan Key. Memperkanalkan dirinya

"Tidak sia-sia aku lewat disini. Hei, Yui. Maukah kamu masuk ke Organisasi ku ? Organisasi ku ini adalah perkumpulan orang-orang seperti kita. Aku yakin kau pasti mau" Ucap Key menawarkan

"Umm gimana yah.. Begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung. Nyan~. Aku sedikit bosan. Nyan~" Ucap Yui

"Bertarung ?" Tanya Key

"Jika kau bisa membuatku terdesak, aku akan masuk organisasi mu. Nyan~. Tapi jika tidak, aku akan membunuh mu. Nyan~" Ucap Yui tersenyum

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Lion-Boy, MAJUU" Teriak Key. Singa yang berada di sampingnya langsung berlari kearah Yui.

"Kau terlalu terburu-buru. Nyan~. Aku belum siap loh. Nyan~" Ucap Yui tersenyum.

Jarak singa tersebut sudah dekat dengan Yui, lalu bersiap menyerang Yui dengan menggunakan Akarnya.

"Lion-boy. Duduk" Ucap Yui. Singa tersebut pun berhenti menyerang Yui lalu duduk di depan Yui setelah mendengar perkataan Yui.

"Hahah. Kau memang bukan anak kecil biasa" Ucap Key. Yui hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Key

.

.

• 09.10 AM

Di sebuah Gua di hutan. Terlihat Kano, Tora, Hime dan Sannin tengah berteduh di Gua itu denga api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka Akibat hujan.

"Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan kami dari para Trol itu" Ucap Kano berterima kasih

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan berterima kasih begitu. Mungkin itu gara-gara Badai Bersalju, kalian jadi turun ke darat dan bertemu dengan Para Troll itu" Ucap Sannin

"Badai Bersalju ? Apa badai itu, kau yang menciptakannya ?" Tanya Tora terkejut

"Bisa dibilang begitu" Ucap Sannin tersenyum

"Ya itu mungkin masuk akal, soalnya saat dia datang menyelamatkan kita dari para Troll itu. Sebuah badai angin datang beserta Awan hitam itu yang membinasakan para Troll itu dengan petirny" Gumam Hime

"Hebat. Bukankah itu kekuatan yang luar biasa" Ucap Tora

"Ah, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibadingkan dengan teman kalian yang menggunakan Dimensi itu" Ucap Sannin sambil menatap Kano

"Ka-kau tahu tentang kekuatan ku ?" Tanya Kano

"Tidak, tidak. Aku hanya melihat kau menggunakan Dimensi saat menarik Ruinsis keluar. Itulah sebabnya aku tahu kalau kau berasal dari salah satu Keluarga 72 Penyegel bernomor #3, Vassago."

"Wah dia tau banyak tentang mu, Kano. Bukankah kau itu sangat terkenal" Ucap Tora

"Tentu saja, keturunan Vassago itu sangat terkenal. Bisa dibilang dulu Vassago itu termasuk dalam peringkat lima besar dari semua Keluarga 72 Penyegel" Ucap Sannin

"Li-lima be-besar ?" Tanya Tora Terkejut

"Lebih tepatnya peringkat tiga setelah Bael dan Astaroth" Jelas Sannin

"Wah, keluarga mu sangat hebat, Kano" Ucap Tora kagum

"Ya, itu benar" Ucap Hime tersenyum

"Aku tak tahu itu.." Gumam Kano sambil menggaruk pipinya

"Ohh iya, pedang apa yang kau bawa itu ?" Tanya Kano ke Sannin

"Ohh, ini-" Ucap Sannin sambil mengambil pedangnya lalu memperlihatkannya.

"-Ini salah satu dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur. Ex-Thunder" Ucap Sannin sambil menggenggam pedangnya

"Excalibur ? Pedang Raja Arthur yang terkenal itu ?" Tanya Tora

"Ya. Tapi ini cuman pecahan sebagian dari pedangnya saja. Sebagian lagi dari Excalibur yang asli yang tidak terpecah-pecah dan masih utuh, tidak diketahu dimana tempatnya. Lalu sebagian pedangnya lagi di pecah menjadi tujuh pecahan, dan jadilah Ex-Thunder ini dari salah satu pecahan itu" Jelas Sannin

"Kemana kah Pecahan lainnya ?" Tanya Kano

"Kemungkinan telah menjadi bermacam-macam senjata. Pecahan Excalibur itu tidak hanya dibuat menjadi pedang saja namun ada banyak bentuk lainnya" Jelas Sannin

"Apa pedang itu bisa membunuh Dewa ?" Tanya Kano

"Tidak bisa, hanya Excalibur yang asli yang dapat membunuh Dewa. Tapi pedang ini telah menyegel Kekuatan luar biasa dari salah satu Archangel" Jelas Sannin serius

"A-Archangel ?" Tanya Kano terkejut

"Ya. Archangel, yang dikenal sebagai Malaikat Petir, Baraqiel"

"I-itu sangat hebat. Walaupun hanya pecahan nya saja tapi bisa menyegel salah satu dari Achangel" Ucap Hime menyambung

"Lalu apa saja bentuk dari pecahan-pecahan lainnya ?" Tanya Tora kepo

"Yang kudengar ada yang berbentuk Kapak, Kipas Raksasa, dan bahkan ada yang berbentuk seperti alat musik" Ucap Sannin

.

.

• 09.35 AM

Pertarungan terjadi di sebuah Hutan, antara Key Valefor melawan Yui Zepar.

"Wah, kau hebat juga. Nyan~" Ucap Yui dengan baju nya yang tampak sobek-sobek terutama di bagian dadanya, hingga terlihat bra yang berwarna merah yang ia kenakan

"Untuk anak kecil sepertimu, kamu terlalu hebat" Ucap Key yang juga baju bagian atas nya telah lenyap sehingga memperlihatkan badannya yang kekar

Terlihat Burung-burung bertebangan di atas udara yang tampaknya burung-burung itu adalah pasukan burung milik Key.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan, kau sudah nampak terdesak" Ucap Key melihat Yui

"Huh, sepertinya aku harus menggunakan ini. Nyan~" kata Yui lalu mengambil gitar dari belakang punggungnya. Lalu bersiap untuk memakainya.

Key menatap serius Yui, ia merasa bahwa Yui lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya.

Yui mulai memetik senar gitarnya. Sehingga terdengar suara yang sangat merdu. Disaat bersamaan burung-burung yang bertebangan di atas udara terbelah menjadi dua sehingga burung-burung itu hanya menjadi bulu-bulu yang tak berguna. Melihat burung-burungnya terbelah dua, ia langsung memiringkan badannya.

"A-apa ini ?" Gumam Key yang memegang pipinya yang berdarah seperti terkena sebuah goresan pisau yang sangat tajam.

"Kau hebat. Nyan~. Kau bisa menghindari Nada kematian itu dengan mudah. Nyan~" Ucap Yui tersenyum yang masih memegang gitarnya

"Sebenarnya, Gitar macam apa itu ?" Tanya Key terkejut

"Ini adalah salah satu dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur. Nyan~. Ex-Melody yang menyegel kekuatan salah satu dari Archangel, Gabriel" Jawab Yui

"E-Excalibur, Archangel.." Ucap Key

"Baiklah. Kita selesaikan pertarungan ini sekarang. Nyan~" Ucap Yui sambil memainkan gitarnya seperti tadi.

Key pun langsung berguling kesampingnya karna ia sudah tau kekuatan dari gitar itu.

"Ah sial, terpaksa aku harus memanggilnya-" Key pun berhenti sejenak, lalu berdiri.

"-Datanglah.. HYDRAAAA" Teriak Key keras.

Muncul seekor Naga berkepala sembilan dari atas langit turun ke tempat pertarungan.

"Groaaaar" Raungan Hydra

"Kau punya peliharaan yang bagus. Nyan~. Tapi itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan Ex-Melody ku. Nyan~" Ucap Yui

Yui mulai memainkan gitarnya dengan nada kematiannya dengan suara yang lebih keras lagi, terdengar suara Gitar yang sangat merdu. Tiba-tiba lima kepala Hydra putus sesaat Yui memetik gitarnya.

"Bagaimana. Nyan~. Sudah kubilang Naga berkepala sembilan itu tidak ada apa-apa nya dibandingkan Ex-Melody ku ini. Sekarang tinggal empat kepala lagi. Nyan~" Ucap Yui yang bersiap memetik gitarnya, namun Key hanya tertawa

"Hahahahah, Benarkah itu anak kecil ?" Tanya Key. Tiba-tiba kepala Hydra yang putus akibat Yui tumbuh kembali, sehingga kepala Hydra menjadi sembilan lagi.

"A-apa yang terjadi ? Kenapa kepalanya bisa tumbuh lagi ?" Tanya Yui gugup

"Hydra adalah salah satu Mahkluk yang hidup abadi, apa bila kepalanya putus, maka kepala yang putus itu akan tumbuh kembali" Jelas Key

"A-abadi.." Gumam Yui

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran ku.. HYDRA, SERANG" Teriak Key

Masing-masing dari kepala Hydra mengumpulkan Api Hitam dimulutnya. Lalu melepaskan Api itu ke arah Yui. "Buuurrr" Api tersebut membakar habis apapun yang mengenainya.

"Kau masih bisa selamat rupanya ya. tapi bagaimana caranya kau selamat dari serangan Api Hydra ?" Tanya Key

"Aku melepaskan gelombang suara yang mempengaruhi udara disekitarku dari gitarku. Walau aku pakaian ku juga sedikit terkena api itu" Jelas Yui yang terlihat pakaianya sedikit terbakar.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang, Yui-chan ?" Tanya Key

"Baiklah, sesuai perjanjian. Nyan~. Aku akan bergabung dengan Organisasi mu. Nyan~" Ucap Yui yang mengaku kalah.

"Baguslah.. mari kita pergi ke markas Organisasi ku" Ucap Key

Pertarungan selesai. Mereka berdua pun pergi ke markas Organisasi Key yang terletak di Kota Perang, Abstract City dengan menaiki Hydra.

.

.

• 10.45 AM

Disebuah Gua

"Sepertinya hujannya sudah reda" Ucap Hime yang melihat keluar Gua

"Baiklah sepertinya kami akan pergi" Ucap Kano berdiri

"Hei, kalian mau kemana ?" Tanya Sannin

"Kami ingin pergi ke Gunung Es yang berada di Selatan" Jawab Kano

"Gunung Es Selatan, aku juga ingin kesana.." Ucap Sannin

"Wah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana bersama" Ucap Tora mengajak Sannin

"Ah iya, benar" Ucap Hime menyambung

"Benar. Tapi apa yang ingin kau lakukan di Gunung Es itu ?" Tanya Kano

"Aku ingin mencari monster salju, Yeti. Kalau kalian ?" Tanya Sannin

"Kami ingin mencari Suzaku" Jawab Kano

"Suzaku ? Maksudmu Penjaga 4 Arah Mata Angin dari Mitologi China itu ?" Tanya Sannin

"Ya, Kau benar.." Jawab Kano

"Ok, sudah dipastikan.. kita berangkat sekarang" Ucap Tora

Mereka berempat pun pergi ke Gunung Es Selatan dengan menaiki Roc, untuk mencari Suzaku dan Yeti.

Bersambung..


End file.
